Fifty Shades, Ana and a Sister
by aprillovesu
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Ana's birth father had any family members that Ana knew? What if Ana had a Step brother and sister what would happen if both of them came into her life along with the drama of being Fifty's sub/girl? Take place around the end of book 1 some new characters. Chapter 5 is an author's note.
1. Ana and Marissa

ANA POV:

So, today I'm supposed to be meeting my younger sisiter at the airport.  
I haven't seen or heard from her since she was 16 since that was when she went to college. We have the same dad, my birth father, but different mothers.  
She and my brother Matthew have the same mom and both live in New York.  
Except now, Marissa is coming to stay with me and Kate in Seattle, as if I need more things going on in my life with Christan wanting to beat the shit me for crossing some arbitrary line and now my brat of a sister is coming to stay with me. I see her coming down the stairs with two bags and the rest on a roller thing behind ger. I must admit, as much as I don't need her in my life right now i am very happy to see her and she looks good but something is strangely off about her.  
"Hey Issy," I exclaim.  
"Ana!" she practically tackles her way through the crowd and wraps me in a tight bear hug. I'm vaguely aware that my phone is ringing but it's probably Christian, again so brush it out my mind and hug my sister. When i pull away from her I see she's been crying when ask her what's wrong she brushes me off with a dissmissive wave of her hand while we walk arm and arm toward the door when the figure in front of us makes my breath hitch and stops me dead in my tracks.

Marissa Pov:

"Am I doing the right thing by coming here?" I've asked myself the same question about fifty times since i made my announcement to leave town two days before.  
Ana had always told me I was welcome wherever she Was but, I have never wanted to be in a postion where i was a burden on anyone. While I'm walking through the terminal weighing all of this I realize that I've never been to Seattle, I've been to Portland but never here. I look up when I hear Ana call my name, I don't think I have ever been so happy to see someone I was related to and rush to her.  
I wrap her in an huge hug and i'm so overwhelmed i begin to cry on her shoulder.  
When we pull apart I look into her blue eyes filled with concern and worry I vaguely reassure her not going into details while we walk arm and arm out into the parking lot when Ana Suddenly takes in a deep breath and stops abruptly in the middle of the terminal.


	2. Fifty Meets Issy

Ana Pov:

I don't now what makes me angrier, the fact that Christian would follow me, or th fact that he seems to be so open about it as if I won't mind. At least, that's what I can assume when I see Taylor reaching forward to take Issy's bag, she has a breif look of panic on her face and looks over at me, I blink and nod clearing my head before I explain.  
"Marissa, this is Taylor, my friend's personal security guard," I state simply trying to keep my voice emotionless, but receiving another confused look from issy before her manners take over "Hello, I'm Marissa, Ana's sister pleased to meet you" she says holding out her hand for him to shake, he takes it and makes another advance toward her bag, but she cuts him off saying she can do it herself, which rewards me with a look from Taylor so I rush in to explain "Issy that's part of his job, it's fine." She's still reluctant to give him her bag but gives in eventually Taylor smiles gratefully at me and says, "Miss Steele, Mr. Grey has taken special accomodations to make sure you and your sister get from here to escala safely and he's waiting in the car as we speak." What the fuck?! Did he just say ESCALA? I was so excited about seeing my fifty that at first I didn't even hear him. Now I'm giving Taylor my what the fuck look and he repeats that he is outside in the car but i'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I don't even realize that issy is telling me something, but I can't even bring myself to care. Just like that he can take me from calm to absolutely fucking pissed in two seconds flat. We hadn't even talked about this so what would make him think that I, let alone my sister would want to live full time at escala, I was his submissive for crying out loud I had never even spent more than a weekend with him and now he wants me to move in? I'm so busy processing this that I don't even realize it when we reach the audi suv and instead of racing to be as close as possible to Christian, I allow Marissa to get in first giving her the middle seat, she is just about to protest when i give her my no nonsense look and she climbs in and then i get in after her, Taylor and Sawyer are in the front seat.  
When he looks over at me I almost forget that I'm as hot as homemade caramel, I think he picks up on that because he looks over at me then down at Issy and extends his hand "Hi." he says "Hey, i'm Marissa, the sister, and you must be the friend." she states matter of factly as though this was a puzzle she had been working on and just now found the last missing piece. Christian raises his eyebrows and looks skeptically at me but i just shrug.  
"Friend?" He repeats, looking a little wounded issy just shrugs.  
"According to Ana" she states. He tilts his head from side to side as if weighting options then, what he decides to say next almost makes all my anger disappear,  
"Ana must be sadly mistaken because I am the boyfriend." Issy looks shocked me being with a boy and all and she looks back and forth between both of us in disbelief,  
before sinking down in her seat because of my outburst. "Christian what the fuck is wrong with you?" He blinks shocked at my outburst,but remains calm as he asks Sawyer and Taylor to put in their headphones and slides up the privacy screen between the front and back seats. "Ana, now is not the time," he states simply. So he knew, He knew that I would be upset with him, but he would just cross that bridge when he got to it and now here he is. "No, now is the perfect time. why would you do this without my consent first?"  
my voice going softer. He just sighs and runs his hands through his hair and with that gesture I know he's exasperated, but continue on. "Do you really want her there?  
or is that just your way of keeping tabs on me? Because," I laugh even though nothing is funny." I just don't see a person like you moving in a complete stranger."  
"A person like me? What's that supposed to mean Ana?"  
"Do I really have to spell it out for you R-E-D." Maybe I took it to far, maybe I pushed his button a little to hard.  
"Fuck Ana! Don't be stupid!" He booms, and I see marissa visibly flinch and I instantly regret saying what I said,seeing the discomfort on her face. She clears her throat, then as quiet as i've ever heard her speak she says, "I'm kind of jet-lagged and a little hungry so can we go grab something to eat before we head in?" Christian beams down at her, " I had already planned that we go out I would really like to get to know you, and I would also like to apologize for that little argument, you shouldn't have had to hear that."

* * *

Marissa Pov:

All i'm thinking as i sit in the back of the car is what the fuck have I gotten myself into? I don't even understand why I haven't launched myself out the door by now. I mean honestly, how can you sit there and talk to each other like that in front of a total stranger in his case. Then Ana spelling out red to him what in the world was that about? And don't even get me started on the "people like you" phrase, it's almost enough to make me run back to the airport and yell to the pilot, "wait,wait you forgot me!" I but in before they can further verbally abuse one another and ask if we can go eat, Christian smiles down at me as if I had just lit his world from within and i don't know call it chicken salad something about the gesture made me smile back up at him and I looked up into his eyes for the first time and realized what I had already sort of guessed he was gorgeous, for a man that is. It was like Micheal Angelou had carved him his self from the finest stone the Earth had to offer his features were just that perfect. And just as I thought it, I brushed it out of my mind. I had come here to get out of guy trouble, get my life back together not fall into deeper shit than i had ever been in before. I'm pulled out of my reverie when Ana nudges me.

"So, sis how's this life been treating you and what brings you to my neck of the woods." I laugh at Ana's foolishness and consider my answer as they both stare at me expectantly. God, I feel like a teenager who just got caught smoking pot or something. What should I tell her, "Yeah big sis I'm here because i'm fleeing away from a psychotic lunatic who wanted to be in BDSM relationship with me?" I don't think so. So instead, I say " I just was in desperate need of a change of scenery." and shrug to come off indifferent, but inside, I'm terrified I've never Lived outside of New York ever i'm completely city life. She shrugs and i know she understands and that I'll always have an ally in her, except when I don't. I lean my head on her shoulder and feel her begin to stroke my now lighter hair and Instantly feel more at ease than I have in a long while. Ana, has always had this uncanny ability to make me feel totally at ease, like everything will be just fine and I don't have anything to worry about and I realize as i'm drifting off to sleep that the feeling i get is one that a daughter should get from her mother and father, a feeling of protection and love, of home. A feeling i never got from either of my parents but always from my brother and sister and now one from her and her boyfriend, that one though is love.


	3. Issy and Ana

**Ana Pov:  
My sister is asleep on my shoulder, and I just know deep down that something is very, very wrong with her. First, she never really liked physical contact but now here she is laying on me and letting me touch her, and second she's such a bright bubbly person - a lot like Mia- but today she's acting kind of aloof, like she's running away from something, "but maybe it's just jet-lag" my subconscious tells me, concern etched on her usually cynical face. I'm broken away from my thoughts as Christian's hand gently tugs my chin to release my lower lip that I hadn't realized I had been chewing. "Stop biting that lip Anastasia, you know what that does to me." he says. I look over and see the faintest hint of an erection poking at his trousers. I look up at him in disbelief, and he smiles in turn and gives me a shrug that says he can't control it and i laugh a little to myself at his playfulness, but still I say. "I'm still really mad at you... Sir." His whole demeanor changes to one that's sad as he looks down at my sister he frowns. "She's very thin." he observes. I look down and realize she is thin she must have lost twenty pounds since the last time i saw her and she's always been small. "Ana, i'm sorry that I didn't ask before if you and your sister could stay with me, but I would really like it if you would so I can know that you're both safe and sound." I bite on my lower lip, how can I be mean to him when he's being so sweet wanting to take care of me and my sister. But, I can't help my reservations about moving in full time, I mean we barely know each other for one and another thing, I don't know if I can be a full time submissive. "Of course you can't" my subconscious says, but my inner goddess seems to disagree but I know that my subconscious is right and with that I will stand my ground. "Ana, I want you to know also, that you won't have to be my sub full time, it would still be on the weekends I realize that full time would be too intense." I am always so amazed at how he seems to answer my unasked questions, he's good at so many things I wouldn't be surprised if telepathy was on that list as well. I leaned over my sister to plant a kiss on his lips, "so is that a yes," I sigh, "yes Christian it's a yes , but I'm still fucking pissed at you." "Good," he smiles then his face becomes dark, "because i'm so fucking mad at you right now I could just pull you across my knee right now for your little outburst." I gasp, I must admit i'm a little turned on his voice sounds so full of promise and seduction. But, before i can react my sister yawns and removes her head from my shoulder. Her face is beet red and she's looking frantically around the car as if she doesn't know where she is I reach out to touch her but she jerks away. I glance at Christian, and he shakes his head as if to say leave it alone. She looks at me dead in my eyes, as if looking into my soul and sighs and puts her hand over her heart as her color and her breathing return to normal. She sighs again, and then finally as I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding as she says, "so where are we eating?" I hadn't even realized that the car had stopped.**

Marissa Pov:  
Shit. I had a nightmare in the car with Ana and her boyfriend. I am mortified, my breathing is ragged my face flushed and my ears are ringing. I'm vaguely aware that the car has stopped and I ask where we're eating and it would seem that everyone in the car had lost their voice until finally Christian clears his throat and says, " Ana mentioned you lie Italian so that's what we're having." I love italian i'm surprised Ana even knows that, but then again she was always good with details so I guess it shouldn't be. The place we're at is very upscale, even more so than places in the city. We sit in a very private area in the back facing a window looking out at the rain. I've always liked the rain, it has a sort of peace to it like everything you've ever done can be washed away with the boom of the thunder. Christian asks me a couple of questions how old I am (22 like Ana), what I majored in at college (liberal arts), and why I didn't go to medical school ( it wasn't my thing). He seems very interested in me, but maybe that's to prove something to Ana, I don't know but i'm not very trusting, it's something i'm not proud of but hey what can i say you are how you are. "Marissa?" "Issy?" I look up I hadn't realized i drifted off, but Christian is offering me a bowl of olives, eyebrows raised. " No, thank you."  
"Eat." he commands, I must admit i'm a little pissed off I mean dude I met you like an hour ago. I slam my hands down on the table and lift up a little bit creating the dare, the challenge " I. Don't. Like. Olives." I say slowly each word a staccato, he blinks and I ease myself back down and feel Ana touch my arm. She leans over and whispers how he's weird about food, i am looking a little thin and all the other bullshit i've heard before. I don't know why but for some reason, maybe because i'm out of options if this doesn't work out, but i choose to cooperate and soon enough i'm walking into what I now know as Escala. I'm walking through with Christian as he introduces me to some more security- Ryan and Reynolds - and Mrs. Jones, who is the nicest person I have ever met in my life. We walk past tons of rooms described as libraries, his study, tv and game room, and others. But leaving his study we pass a closed door and I ask what it is and he stops and turns first, he looks at the door then at me, with a look on his face that says he wants to know what's in there too. He just nods his head and says it's private. After more uncomfortable conversations I go to bed and my room is right down the hall from Christian's room which is so weird but i'll get over it.

**Ana Pov:  
"I don't think she likes me."  
"Of course she does, she just isn't used to people taking authority with her and telling her what to do and when to eat and stuff."  
"But she's too thin," he says exasperated from the conversation.  
"I agree, but you have to be slow with these things she just needs time."  
"Didn't she have parents to discipline her?"  
"Our dad died when we were 1 and her mom when she was 12. Is this really what you want to talk about after sex?" I question tired of talking about my sister. He walks up behind me and pulls me into his embrace muttering his apologies while trailing wet kisses down my neck to my shoulder as he slides the strap of my tank top down my shoulder his lips never leaving my skin as he goes back up gently biting on my earlobe as he whispers whether or not i'm willing for another round and no sooner than i agree he's hiking me over his shoulder and planting a hard slap on my backside causing me to cry out. he sits down on the bed with me across his knee and proceeds to plant twenty five stinging blows to my backside saying if i ever had an outburst as such and it would be a lot worse and then he forcefully thrust himself inside of me until he finds his release leaving me hanging as punishment for my misbehaviour. Then, after he's rubbed my behind down with cream and we drift off to sleep I hear the screams of my little sister.**


	4. Fifty Shades of Fighting

Two Weeks Later:

Ana Pov:

I had to admit, I sort of hated the way my sister and Christian were getting along. I mean don't get me wrong it was sweet and all but, after a while I just don't know if I can take it anymore. For example, last week he's on the phone yelling at someone who didn't do his job right while me and issy were having dinner. So, we both get up and go into his study to see what's wrong. He tells us and what would take the average person like an hour and a half took my sister 15 minutes, so now she has a job at Grey House while I still haven't started my job at SIP. And of course christian assures me that nothing is going on and reminds me of the contract I still haven't signed. But, it's not like I believe that he would ever cheat on me, because I don't. I just don't want her to have more in common with him than I do, that's the thought that racks my nerves late at night while we sleep.

Today, Marissa is supposed to be going out with Matthew, our older brother for lunch, so Christian and I can get some alone time in the playroom. We're sitting on either side of the breakfast bar talking about rules and hard limits when I lose myself n the moment and roll my eyes. "did you just roll you eyes at me Anastasia?"

"Depends on your reaction, Mr. Grey"

"Same as always."

"So, you want to spank me?"

"Yes, and I will"

"What if I say that you would have to catch me first?"

"That it would be worse for you when I do catch you."

"Don't count on catching me because I'm quite fast."

"As am I." He states rising up and with that I'm up shooting across the living room in a desperate attempt to put some distance between us, and doing just that. I'm already panting inching towards the stairs In a desperate attempt to get away from the punishment. He does end up catching me as he said he would, and I do the stupidest thing ever, I let him spank me and he pits the six most painful blows on my backside with a belt no less and now i'm laying here sobbing hard as he comes in with cream and Advil. Climbing in beside me asking me not to fight him I jump away as if he's burned me and he looks so hurt, I just want to go over and stroke his face and comfort him. But I don't I can't succumb to him I have to draw the line somewhere especially if he thinks he can do that shit to me again.

"I don't want this," I say "I can't make you happy."

"You make me happy, you give me what I need Ana please don't do this to us, to me I can't bear to see you leave."

And I'm crying again, "I can't – I can't give you your kicks I can't take that I can't even stand to be around you after you've done something like that to me I need to leave, and it's not like I want to because I think i'm falling in love with you."

" No, Ana you can't love someone like me look at you, I can't possibly make you happy, you don't mean that." I reach forward and touch his face and shake my head sadly, "You do make me happy and I do mean what I said."

"Ana, no. I can't make you happy doing what I want to do to you, Maybe you should leave." His tone as well as his face has hardened as he steps out of my touch and now I'm so upset, I turn around without another glance or word and stomp downstairs to shower and retrieve my things leaving him a note, a gift, and all the things he has given me, the car keys, the mac, and the blackberry on the counter and without a word goodbye to anyone I step onto the elevator and out of his life for good. Now, i'm waling down the street with a suitcase, to mine and Kate's apartment, thank god it's not so too far away. I'm still crying when I hear a car pull up beside me, it's Taylor he asks me to get into the car and for once I obey no questions asked. I get home and drop my things off by the door and head straight to my room and sob, sob, sob into my pillow, ready for the worst couple of weeks of my life.

Christian Pov:

I can't believe that she actually agreed to leave. I can't believe that I did that to her. Fuck! I probably drove away the best thing that had ever happened to me. Why didn't she safe word if it hurt so bad? I remember her saying that she did it for me, so is that why she didn't safe word, why she never safe worded? Sometimes I wish she would just fucking talk to me and say how she feels instead of stowing it all away inside. Did I not tell her she would have to be honest with me for this shit to work in the first place? I run my hands through my hair, i'm pacing in my office waiting for her to come out the shower and say she really won't leave, but I know deep down she won't say that because of how I reacted when she said she thins she might love me. I sit down in my chair with my head in my hands when someone knocks on my door. I softly tell them to come in just in case it's Ana, I know she is a little intimidated by me and I don't want to scare her off. The figure opens the door and its Taylor, my most loyal employee he has come to inform me that Ana has left her keys, phone, and computer on the table in the great room and is right now on foot en route to her apartment. I get up in a rush and go back into my bedroom where she had went and search for her but it's no use. But, I do find a model glider that she left for me and I feel so much hurt for letting her go out the door. But at the same time i'm so incredibly pissed off at her, I mean dose she even realize how fucking dangerous it is to walk on foot alone through Seattle I assumed she would never put her own safety in jeopardy just to prove a point, but she is very strong willed. I send Taylor to go and get her as I retreat back into my office and break a series of plates and glasses. I emerge two hours later much calmer and go to give Gail money to but new dishes as a figure sits on my couch unwelcome and uninvited.

"Elena what are you doing here, now is really not the time."

"I see" she pouts "I was in the neighorhood and I just thought I would stop by, i'm actually supposed to be seeing myh niece who just moved from New York." she shrugs indifferent, I on the other hand pause and swallow a thought quickly forming in my head, I just as quicly brush it aside and go for nochalance it could just be a coincidence of cousre. "What's her name?"

"I don't know something with a m or something." I nod and let out a sigh of release but that thought keeps coming bac to me. " Elena, what's your maiden name?"

"Lambert." she frowns as if smelling something foul, as I pale and curse under my breath. Finally, she gets a phone call and has to leave. And as soon as the elevator doors close, I go into my office to call Welch.

Matthew Pov:

My sister has always been so annoyingly verbal, ready to talk about any and everything regardless of the setting but today, she is so quiet cliiped and professional that she's making me kind of upset. She's acting so taciturn all her responses one word, monosyllibac I feel lie i'm about to die of boredom, a problem I have never had being with marissa. She's thin too almost to thin, Ana assures me that she has gained some weight since she's been here but, I don't even want to thin about what she looked like before. She looks up and past me to the door of the resturant that we're in and smiles a full watt 'Marissa Lambert you're about to get burned smile' and I don't think i've ever been happier.

"Matty," she says eyes shining, " that guy that just waled in is totally gay.

I look up and the guy looking at me dosen't look like he might be but issy is never wrong about these things.

"And the girl," she gestures with her head, "20 bucks says she's lactose intolerant and she's not gonna order any sauce rich foods but she will get a cheesecake for dessert." and before I know it i'm laughing uncontrolably at the table so loudly that people start to stare and she looks triumphant but after a moment explodes into her own happy carefree laugh. The people end up sitting right next to us and as soon as they sit down the guy launches into a tale about what he and his boyfriend did last night and I look a Marissa dumbstruck, how does she always know? And look at her in disbelief she just shrugs as the waiter comes in and she orders a tiramisu for here and two to go, I raise my eyebrows at her and she shrugs, she does love italian food. We sit quietly for a moment and listen to the lady next to us complain about being lactose intolerant at an italian resturant and issy looks up at me and mouthes 20 bucks and rubs her fingers together. I reluctantly reach into my wallet and retrieve her bet money and pass it to her as the waiter comes with our dessert. I watch as she stuffs herself with the food and we stand to leave as she reaches into her purs and pulls out a few bills and says " allow me I am 20 dollars richer than I was this morning." we both laugh as she loops her arm through mine and I eye her speclatively as she whispers in my ear, " that lady over there with the four kids is totally checking you out i'm dong you a favor." and as she leans away she plants a soft kiss oon my cheek and gives a pointed look to the woman who flushes and turns away.

" She could have been good for me," I say.

"You really want a woman with kids old enough to be your siblings, which makes her old enough to be your mother?" I shrug and shake my head in disbelief my little sister could speak so logically for someone so young she could see all aspects and calculate them into her head as if it were a big math problem to be solved I envy that Mr. Moneybags got her into his company before I could get her into mine with her people and math skills we would have been the best insurance company in the world. We continue to laugh as we wal back to where she and Ana live with Ana's boyfriend. She describes

hardships she's had,funny stories about our grandmother and the ins and outs of living with the Ceo that is Christian Grey. We just talk and talk and when she's done it's as though she weighs a whole person less she sighs as we reach the building – christ this place looks like a fortress – and she hugs me very tight, as though she'll never see me again and whispers in my ear, "Thanks Matty this meant a lot to me." I nod and hug her back just as tight until I hear her cough then let her go and stay outside until she gets in and turns to wave and then I walk away.

Marissa Pov:

I'm in the elevator when I hear the screaming. I immediately start to panic. What's going on with those two, I wonder internally. I know for a fact that ana doesn't like confrontation and she would never be that verbose. I listen closer and it's a male voice, Christian's voice. But , I hear no one else's as soon as the elevator doors open I start call ing out for my sister.

"Ana! Ana! Stasiy!" I call out, no answer from her so I begin to frantically look around until I conjure up the balls to go into their bedroom, she's not there so the last place to look is his study. This is where find him, hunched over the desk head down looking like a defeated little boy. I reach over and touch his arm and he looks at me deeply, gray eyes boring into my green ones looking into my soul almost and then he blins and that's when I notice three things, he hasn't shaved, he has a death grip on my arm, and I had been holding my breath.

I slowly release my breath and as calmly and evenly as I can say, "You're cutting off the circulation to my arm." He blinks again and lets go of me. I flick my wrist a few times and ask, "Where's Ana?"

"You don't have your phone." he states.

"What?"

"There was a problem with the records, I tried to call you but you didn't answer, you kept rejecting my calls." I blink trying to process it all, I am so confused right now. "I didn't have it, it died this morning so I left it with Ana and asked her to charge it. Where is she?" I explain.

"She left. We had a fight and she left." he says in disbelief.

"where'd she go?"

"Why are you asking so many fucing questions right now can't you see now is not the gotdam time with your inqisition bullshit? Go, get the fuc out now and don't bother coming to wor on monday either you're fired." I nod unaffected by his outburst, turn on my heel and walk out the door, down the stairs pass the kitchen, down the hall and into my room to pack my things and call my brother and back into the kitchen to find the whereabouts of my sister. When I find her all of my concerns for her go washingdown the drain because as soon as I come in she tears into me. Asking weather or not I had slept with Christian what and how we interacted on the job, calling me a golddigger and finally slapping me across the face and scratching my lip in the process. So now, I have a cut up lip, a bruise forming on my wrist and a huge bruise forming from my eye down the length of my right cheek. Then, to top it all off, I'm jobless, and homeless in a city where I know no one and have nothing. Yeah so life fucking sucks for me right now, or does it. I can't stay with Matthew, he has a roomate but grandmother did mention an aunt named Elanor or something like that maybe if I call her, no I always heard she was selfish I continue to wrack my brain for a solution until I find myself at a decent hotel called the Fairmont. I check into their nocest suite and as I take a long hot bath I wonder what am I going to do and who am I gonna depend on. Maybe I can wor for Matt but what if that turns out the same way the Grey House thing did but, as I settle into the comfort of the sheets I just let the promise of waking up in the morning eep my sprits high as I think of a person to call and drift off into a sleep without chains, floggers, and whips.


	5. Author's Note

This is just an author's note hopefully it will clear up some of the things going on with the story. Firstly, for the most part i'm going to stick to how E.L. James wrote the story so that means Christian and Ana will be back together eventually, that being said since I have added a few new characters some details will change but the overall plot will be the same. Second, I sense a little confusion from the reviews, Marissa doesn't want to be anybody's sub, so no she won't be Christian's. Also, Marissa has a lot of respect for Ana so she won't sleep with him at all. The part about Ana being harsh on Marissa, she didn't really mean that, she was just hurt and needed someone to lash out on. Lastly, I want to give Ana a little back bone so even though she will be back with Christian soon she won't be so easily intimidated by him. Thank you all for your reviews by the way, they're really helpful and I hope this is helpful to some of you and cleared some things up.


End file.
